The invention generally relates to reversible liquid/solid phase change materials (PCMs) for storing thermal energy. More particularly, the invention relates to PCMs comprising a hydrated inorganic salt or mixture of salts which undergoes segregation of its chemical components during repeated freezing and thawing cycles, and a surface active thickening agent for preventing segregation of the hydrated inorganic salt components.